


Guess Who (Artwork In Progress)

by MariekoWest



Series: Art of DragonBall(☆)Retro [3]
Category: Dragon Ball Z, GohanxPiccolo
Genre: Character Design/Study, Concept Design, DragonBall(☆)Retro (Original Derivative Series), M/M, Original Derivative Character, Other, Rough Draft, Sketch/Illustration, Work In Progress, 飯Ｐ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 14:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10595607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariekoWest/pseuds/MariekoWest
Summary: An original concept design sketch & work in progress (another teaser fanwork). This, in my opinion, is one of the best fusions that never happened (or was never done justice) in the canon. But one thatwillhappen soon (in myDragonBall(☆)Retrouniverse).





	

**Author's Note:**

> Click on the artwork itself if you wish to view it in my DeviantArt account.

[ ](http://mewrsaidthecat.deviantart.com/art/Guess-Who-WIP-674195127)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters that fused here but I take credit for the idea for this original derivative concept design & making the artwork itself, of course. Please don't copy or use without asking me for permission first. Cheers! ♥︎
> 
> **"Hanccolo"** ©2015-2017 MariekoWest


End file.
